<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Movie Night by HunniBee_HeadEmpty (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311710">Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HunniBee_HeadEmpty'>HunniBee_HeadEmpty (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Couch Sex, F/F, Smut, makeout, movie date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HunniBee_HeadEmpty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity and Luz are watching stupid human romance movies and one peaks their interest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note: All characters in the story are aged up to 16.<br/>This is also cross platoon on Wattpad. Please let me know if there’s any spelling mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz and Amity were snuggled up on the couch of the Noceda household watching dumb,stupid,cliche human romance movies.</p><p>They were so bad they both couldn't help but make fun of them, until a movie that had peaked their interest. It had a good plot and well rounded characters, and it wasn't too bad, sure it had its cliche moments but beside that it was pretty good and original.</p><p>The two girls got invested into the characters and it shocked them to find out the female protagonist was in love with her best friend instead of the male protagonist.</p><p>The two lost their shit and now they were fully involved with the characters, the two were on the edge of their seats while watching the movie but then... a steamy scene happened.</p><p>Luz had forgotten to check the rating of the movie, sure they've both watched Pg-13 and some rated R but nothing like this. The lead girl and her love interest started making out in the schools shower both of them naked, and one thing led to the next and it was a full on sex scene. Luz and Amity shifted uncomfortably in their seats, moving an inch or two away from each other.</p><p>Luz and Amity had been dating for two years now starting at 14, both of them now 16 so they knew most about the intimate parts of dating but they never explored it too shy and embarrassed to even mention it. But the two now together alone watching a scene that did not help with already being horny teenagers made them finally bring it up.</p><p>Luz turned to Amity, Amity looked at Luz both girls blushing.Luz took a deep breath, "Amity I-" Luz was cut off by Amity tackling Luz down onto the couch. Amity's lips on Luz's, Luz started kissing back and the two started heavily making out.Luz's back against the couch's arm rest, her hands in the hair of the girl who was straddling her, the two girls parted from a kiss both their faces were very flushed. After a moment of air they went back to kissing, Luz's tongue pressed against Amity's lips, asking for entrance.</p><p>Amity's lips parted allowing Luz's tongue into her mouth, Amity and Luz's tongues entangled as they kissed. Amity let out a low groan into the kiss as Luz moved her hands to Amity's clothed breast. Luz started to move Amity's shirt uo her body, the two separated from their kiss as the shirt went over Amity's head leaving her in her bra, once the shirt was off Amity dove down to Luz's neck planting kisses and starting to suck.</p><p>Luz's breath hitched as Amity started kissing her neck.Luz's hands went back to what they were doing before, taking off Amity's bra. Luz's hands slid up her girlfriends back going to the bras claps. Luz hands shook a little while trying to take Amity's bra off, But then it came off.</p><p>Amity gasped as the cold air hit her erect breast, she stopped kissing Luz's neck and moved her head up and looked at Luz. Both their eyes filled with love...</p><p>and a bit of lust, they went back into a kiss, it was a soft,slow one filled with only love and passion. Amity's hands were resting in the middle of Luz's chest while they kissed Luz's hands groping Amity's ass.</p><p>They pulled away from their long kiss, panting. And then Luz pushed Amity off of her. Switching positions to where she was now the one doing the straddling, Amity groaned feeling Luz cup her left boob. She watched as Luz moved her head down to her breast, but before Luz could get Amity's breast into her mouth the door swung open. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>